Louigan: Love and Hate
by SabakuNoSino
Summary: After a chance encounter with her childhood rival Logan, Louise begins to doubt if her feeling of hate and disgust are even real or if they are just a cover for her actual feeling. Logan has his own secrets and truths about his feelings towards her. Can they put aside the petty kids stuff of their past and be friends or more? Logan x Louise
1. Chapter 1: The Unlikely Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Unlikely Encounter**

The youngest Belcher child is finally turning 18. Both Gene and Tina have left home to do their own thing after their 18th birthday. Tina now 22 has been in college studying to become a writer, she's hopeful to get her 'Erotic Friend Fiction' published one day and Gene now 20 has started his own little music shop where he buys, sell, and trades all kinds of things related to music. Louise however has no plans to leave home. Louise has always secretly wanted to run the restaurant with her dad and for the last few years that's exactly what she's done. Linda and Bob now being in their 50s they've been grateful having Louise there to help them run Bobs Burgers.

"Hey Louise," Bob says from the kitchen. "Can you take these burgers down to the Wharf for me?"

"I guess but who are they for?" Louise says grabbing the bags.

"Mickey called asking for him and the guys down there." Bob says cleaning the grill off. "You can take the rest of the day off and hang out down there if you'd like."

Louise didn't think much of the offer she just happily accepted and left on her bike for Wonder Wharf. After she leaves Bob tells Linda to lock up and asked Teddy and Mort to help them set up for the surprise party they have planed for Louise.

"I think mom and dad forgot about my birthday." Louise says to herself as she rides down the street.

Shes not really paying attention when she reached the corner as she rides of the curb to she hears a horn honking. She stops in her tracks waiting for the car to get closer. When it stops at her bike tire the driver steps out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yells "Do you often just ride out without looking?!"

"Do you often just blow through stop signs?!" Louise yells back at him. "I can take your plate number and call Bosco right now and you'd be the one getting a nice ticket!"

"Big threats from such a little girl!" He laughs at her.

"I'm 18 and can take your ass down in one foul swoop!" She says gripping her handle bars.

"Kitty got claws." He says turning around to return to his car.

"I've never wanted to hit someone so badly." She mutters. "Not since that asshole Logan Bush left."

"Hey, what did you just say?" He stops turning back around.

"I said I want to hit you." She repeats.

"No you said a name." He says walking back to her.

"Logan Bush?" She says "He's my mortal enemy. I fucking hate that kid!"

"Louise Belcher?" He says rather confused. "I almost didn't recognize you without your ears."

"LOGAN!?" She's unsure of what to say. "I haven't warn my ears since I was 13."

"Same year I left town for good and now you're 18?" He says looking her over.

"As of today yes I am 18." She puts her foot on the peddles and starts riding. "And now I'm leaving see you never asshole. Go run a red light now!"

Louise gets into the Wharf and locks up her bike. She's still rather pissed about her encounter with Logan. It's been years since he left town what could he be doing back here? It's not like he gets along with his parents. She tries to put it out of her head and delivers the burgers to Mickey and the Wonder Wharf guys.

"Louise!" Mickey says in excitement. "How's my favorite Blecher kid today?"

"Been better Mickey," she says trying to forget what had happened. "Sorry if it's cold. I was almost hit on my way here."

"No worries Louise." He says taking the bags. "You go enjoy your day! I hear your the big 1 8 today."

"Seems you're the only one to remember too." She says.

The two say their goodbyes, Mickey wishes Louise a happy birthday and she leaves to enjoy her day off. She however finds herself heading to Genes store to talk to him about today only to find he's closed early. So she decides to head back home but knowing her parents will tell her to go she decides to go up the fire escape. Once inside she heads to her room and sits on the floor. She pulls out her ears from under her bed. Trying to remember why she stopped wearing them to begin with.

 **Louise's Memory**

 _*Louise is sitting in front of Waggsraff with Andy and Ollie, the Pesto twins, and Rudy waiting for her siblings. She's playing with her ears rather annoyed with them for some reason._

 _"Guys I think its time." she says rather upset._

 _"Are we gonna die?" Andy asks grabbing Ollie "If you die I die Ollie!"_

 _"If you die I'll die Andy!" Ollie says holding his brother._

 _"No one is dying." Louise says now annoyed with the twins. "I think its time for me to take my ears off. They feel different today, like i shouldn't be wearing them anymore."_

 _"You want to take off your ears?" Rudy says taking out his inhaler. "But your ears are like apart of you."_

 _"I don't know." she stares at the ground._

 _She doesn't want to remove her ears, like Rudy said they're apart of her. It just feels like she shouldn't wear them anymore. She messes around with the hem of her dress trying to ignore the twins being idiots behind her and trying to put aside the thoughts on her ears. Suddenly she's pushed aside by the twins who scream "BIG BROTHER!" when she looks up she sees Tina, Gene, and Jimmy Jr walking up the side walk._

 _"About time what took you all so long?" Louise asks grabbing her bag off the ground and walking down the steps._

 _"We were listening to Dad and Mrs. Bush talking about the community garden." Gene says with excitement._

 _"Yeah, turns out there's an open plot and now that Logan had left shes willing to forgive and forget." Tina adds._

 _"Logan is gone? My nemesis is finally gone and I'm only now hearing about it?" Louise feels reveled and yet saddened by the thought of Logan being gone._

 _"Yeah, guess he left a week ago." Tina says "Mrs. Bush said he left for some kinda program since he dropped out of community college."_

 _Louise decides to drop the matter and forget about Logan once and for all. Now that he's no longer going to be in town she doesn't have to worry about him. When they get home Louise runs to her room and locks her door. She takes off her hat and tosses it to the ground, she then removes the elastics holding her hair up in little pigtail buns. Her long black hair cascades down her back and falls over her shoulders. She looks in the mirror and she still doesn't feel right. She decides to take off her dress and dig through her clothes. When she gets to the bottom of her clothing pile she pulls up a pair of jeans and an green tank top. She puts them on and looks in the mirror again._

 _"Who are you?" she asks her reflection. "Who are you trying to be? You're only 13 Louise why do you feel so different? Why don't you feel like Louise anymore? You look like Louise but you've changed." she sighs "Maybe change is good."_

 _The next day Louise sneaks out without her family seeing her new look. She put on a little makeup too nothing super fancy just some eyeliner and mascara. She's in the green tank top and jeans she found the night before and her hair is down, she had snatched a couple black bracelets and a black choker before she left. When she gets to Waggstaff she takes a deep breath and enters the school. She hears whispers through the halls, kids asking who the new girl is and saying how pretty she is. When she gets to her locker she hears gasps and more whispers._

 _"Louise?" Rudy asks confused. "Is that you?"_

 _"Is it bad?" She asks trying to keep her head low. "Did I just make a total fool of myself?"_

 _"The Louise Belcher I know would never care what others thought about her." Rudy says with a reassuring smile. "But since you asked...no you didn't make a fool of yourself, Louise, you look amazing."_

 _"Thanks Rudy." she smiles back at him._

 _"ANDY LOOK!" Ollie yells pulling his brother to Louise._

 _"Louise, you're so pretty!" Andy says hugging her._

 _"So very pretty!" Ollie says following his brothers lead_

 _Louise finished out the school day rather happy with herself and when she got home her Mom and Dad were very happy with her new found confidence and her siblings approved as well.*_

Louise smiles remembering how good she felt when she found herself. Now Logan's back in town and everything feels wrong. The way he had looked at her it was like he'd been checking her out like he liked her. He hadn't changed very much really, he still had shaggy blonde hair though now he had a small beard and a light mustache. He still had a layered shirt and shorts look going. Louise closes her eyes trying to forget about him she'd gone 5 years without him in her life. She tries to relax and forget. She soon finds herself drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare or Fantasy

**Chapter 2: Nightmare or Fantasy**

Louise is in a dark room staring at a door that has a faint glow coming from the floor. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. Without thought she spins around and punches the person who touched her. Her eyes begin to adjust to the minimal lighting in the small room and she can see a boy in a red shirt hunched over in pain. She takes a step back and leans against the door.

"Why did you punch me?" The boy says with a groan. "Thought we'd made a deal to not kill each other till we got out of here."

"I...I got scared." Louise says nervously. "I wasn't...expecting you to touch me."

"I'm sorry but it's not like there's anyone else in her Louise." He says getting up from the ground.

"Sorry Logan but I wasn't expecting it you surprised me."

Louise sits on the floor trying to figure out where she is. She can hear chatter from the other side of the door. They're in a rather large closet with beanie bag chairs and a tv. She puts her hands to her head and feels her ears on her head. _When did I put these back on?_ She remembers the last time they were locked up it was for that stupid bonding thing their moms tricked them into going to. Something is different though Logan seems older.

"How old are you?" She asks

"24" he replies. "Why does it matter?"

 _That would make me 16, but I stopped wearing my ears at 13 and Logan left the same year. What's going on?_

"Louise?" He seems conserned but her lack of response.

"I'm fine just confused." She says standing up.

Louise can feel her head starting to spin. She stumbles and trips, falling into Logan knocking both of them into the beanie bag chair. She feels his arms close around her. A calming feeling overwhelms her and she cuddles up to him. She's not sure why she feels so comfortable being in his arms.

"Logan?" She says softly. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"We can stay like this for however long you'd like." He says kissing the top of her head.

Louise looks up at him trying to figure out what's going on. She hates this guy, ever since he stole her ears. She reaches up and takes off her ears and puts them on his head not letting go of the ends. She feels her hair fall onto her back and shoulders. She feels his hand leave her back and he reaches for her hair. Louise pulls at the ears and make Logan lean in closer to her. She can't help herself, she leans in and kisses him.

"What was that for?" Logan asks bringing his hand to her cheek.

"I don't know." She says pushing away from him. "I don't know whats going on right now. This can't be real!"

Louise turns to the door and finds just a mirror. The room around her seems to go on forever and Logan is no longer there with her. She steps to the mirror and sees herself staring back.

"Why do you want to push your feelings away Louise?" Her reflection asks. "You love Logan and you know it! You've loved him since the day he stole your ears." The mirror shows a look at the day her and Logan first met, the day he stole her ears. "You followed him around for days."

"I wanted my ears back. I wanted to get my ears back." she says ignoring the mirrors pull.

"He invaded your safe place because of your father." The mirror shows her the day Logan was brought in as the newest member of the Bob's Burgers team. "You were fixated on him for days, Louise. You watched his every move. You've been obsessed with Logan for years, Louise. He has always been on your mind, even when he was gone you still thought about him."

"SHUT UP!" she screams falling to her knees "I hate Logan! I never want to see him! I hate him, he stole my ears! I just wanted my ears!" she feels tears welling up. "He came to my place!" the tears roll down her face. "I hate Logan Bush! I hate him!

"Louise, once you can admit to yourself your true feelings than your nightmare will end. You can be happy, Louise, just look." the mirror shows her with Logan laughing and doing things couples do. They're going on picnics, seeing movies, and cuddling up together. The mirror shows them kissing and hugging. Then she sees Logan down on one knee.

"Stop." Louise says standing up wiping away her tears. The mirror shows him pull out the ring. "Stop this." She's starting to get mad. The mirror shifts to a beautiful garden setting. She sees Logan standing under an arch way and then she sees herself. She's dressed in a long white gown with her Dad on her arm. "STOP THIS NOW!" Louise punches the mirror with both fists just as it shows her kissing Logan. She falls to the ground, shattered glass lines the floor and flies around the never ending room. Each glass shard showing a different memory she has with Logan, every thought she's ever had about him, and every prediction that was made for them. "Do I love him? How could I?" her hands are bleeding but she feels no pain. "He stole my ears. He invaded my safe place. He wormed his way into my mind, but could he have really found his way into my heart in doing all this?" she picks up the shard of glass playing out their first meeting. "You're so stupid, Logan. I think...I think I really do...I love you."

"Louise?" a mans voice calls her name from the distance.

"Logan? Logan is that you." she calls out to the voice.

"Louise, sweetheart wake up." the voices calls to her. "Wake up Louise, open your eyes."

"Logan?" she mumbles starting to wake up. "Dad? What are you doing in here?"

"I came to get you. It's still your birthday and we have a surprise for you." Bob says helping her up off the bed.

Louise drops her ears on her bed and goes with her dad down to the restaurant. When they get there the lights are all off and its pitch black. She reaches for the light switch and when the lights flicker on shes surprised to see party decorations and all their family and friends there to celebrate her 18th birthday with her. There's one face that stands out in the sea of people sitting in the booth all the way in the back corner is Logan.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise

**Chapter 3: The Surprise**

My head races from thought to thought about why he could be here. Is it because he wanted to see me? Did my dad or family invite him? Why is he here?! I don't go over to him I'm trying the "avoid and it will go away" approach. The last time I had to avoid Logan was when Gene and I (well mostly I) dropped that moldy melon on him. That was a scary time I thought for sure I was a goner. I think I have this avoid thing down I've managed to stay in the opposite side of the restaurant with my friends, but when I decide to look over at where he was sitting all I see is an empty booth. I feel a sudden wave of relief pass over me. He must have left. I'm talking to my friends and finally starting to have fun when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't even think I just spin around and swing my arm. The person ducks away from my fist and laughs. Its Logan, my heart drops and my mind races once again.

"Calm down Louise!" He says still laughing. "You seem a little on edge."

"I'm fine." I snap back at him. "Why are you here? I would have thought this would be a private party. Friends and family only and last I knew you were neither."

"Can't bygones be bygones?"

"No." I'm finding it hard to keep my composure now. "Stay if you want but don't bother with me. You'll just piss me off."

"I was getting ready to go anyways just wanted to give you this in person." He hands me a small bag. "Figured you'd probably toss it if I did it this way rather than just leaving it for you to toss later. Peace of mind."

I take the small bag and watch him walk out. What did he mean by that? I did end up tossing it much to my friends dismay. The "Why" questions I got after were unbearable but I stuck by my decision to toss the thing. The party went on for some time before we called it a night and sent everyone on their way. I sat at the counter and ate some more cake. I couldn't shake what Logan had said. _"You'd toss it...Peace of mind."_ Something about it seems off. Why would he want me to toss it? How would he know I wouldn't keep it you know free stuff? Why would it give him "Peace of mind"?

I ran over so many questions never giving an answer. I then decided fuck it! I went to the trash and pulled it out placing it on the counter. I sat back down on the stool and stared at the bag before me. It's just a plain paper bag, nothing special about the bag itself. "Why would he want me to toss this?" I say to myself. I want to open it but I couldn't. I reach into the bag and feel around. I feel what I believe to be a card and decide to take it out. It's just a piece of paper folded up with my name scribbled across it. I now have a paper bag and a letter sitting in front of me and I still at a loss as to what I should do.

*Ring* "Louise, baby?" Mom says opening the door to the restaurant "Are you coming up?"

"Yeah," I say tossing the letter in the bag and grabbing it off the counter.

Mom locks up and we both head up to the apartment. When we get up the stairs I head right to my room where I once again sit with the bag and letter sitting in front of me. I take the letter in my hands and trace the letters of my name with my finger. I can feel the indents of the words written inside. I begin to unfold the sheet of paper with shaking hands. I take a deep breath and unfold the last fold and begin to read.

 ** _Hey, Louise._**

 _Why would anyone start a handwritten this way a text maybe but a letter?!_

 _ **I guess that if your reading this it means either you never tossed this or you did and went back for it after the fact. I'm gonna guess that it's the last choice.**_

 _Damn he really knows me...hold up is that 'your' instead of 'you're'?! Still an idiot!_

 _ **I know we have had our problems in the past but I wanted to take the time to say that I was sorry for everything. As a teen I never really thought much about how I acted especially when it came to you.**_

 _We were both kids Logan we both we're stupid and didn't care. I don't get it._

 ** _I got to thinking when we almost_** ** _literally ran into each other that maybe things aren't the same as when we were kids and that hating on each other is just stupid and immature. I know we have a lot of differences age being the biggest thing but for some reason I can't shake you from my mine._**

 _You and me both jerk. An 8 year gap is pretty big though he's got that right at least._

 ** _I understand if you choose to never speak to me ever but I want you to know that even though things were rocky with us I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway._**

 ** _-Logan_**

I studied the letter over and over again trying to figure out what he was trying to say. I understand the sorry but why in a letter and why with a gift? THE GIFT! I tossed the letter aside and tipped the bag over onto my bed. A box and another note fell out this one had an address on it. I picked up the box off my bed and examined it before deciding to open it. Inside was a crystal pink bunny with 'L.B.' engraved on its belly. There was a little card that fell from the box with the bunny 'A pink bunny for the pink eared girl'. I put the bunny on my side table and clear off my bed. I drift off to sleep looking at the cute little bunny.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

When I woke up I found myself in a pitch black room. "I thought Kuchi Kopi was on why is it so dark?" I say to myself "Am I asleep?" I get up out of bed and walk to my door, there's no light coming from under the door. When I open my door I can just barely make out the staircase it's so dark but why? "Mom! Dad!" I stand waiting for a response. I get it in the form of a loud thud.

"Louise, what is it?" Mom says frantic "Why is it so dark? What happened to the hall light?"

"Lin, Louise," Dad calls from the living room. "Looks like we lost power and it's raining which will explain the lack of outside light."

I find a candle and light it so that we have some light to find flashlights. I take the candle back to my room and set it on my side table and grab Kuchi Kopi off my shelf. Batteries died and I'm all out of batteries. Candlelight it is for bed but I find myself unable to sleep at all. I roll over on my side and stare at the little pink bunny. The candlelight flickering makes the bunny sparkle with an array of colors. I pick up the scrap of paper that fell from the bag and read the address on it, when I flip over the paper there's a note that reads **_'I'm not staying at my parents house. If you wanted to see me I'll be at this address.'_** _Does he want me to see him?_ I put the address next to the bunny and watch the colors dance as the flame flickers.

"Louise!" Mom's voice calls from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

I open my eyes and sit up in my bed. I look over and see that the candle burnt itself out but the bunny and address are still where I left them. I slip on a hoodie and a pair of jeans before grabbing the address off my table. I go to the kitchen and eat in silence, not out of character for me to do. My parents are discussing rent and the usual restaurant things and they talk about Tina and Gene. I slip out before they have a chance to try and ask me about the party. I head to see my friends down at the Wharf but when I feel the paper in my pocket I decide to walk down to where ever this place is.

The voice of the navigation on my phone rings though my headphones. **"Take the next left. Your destination is on your right."** I follow the voice and turn down the street. **"You have arrived."** The voice echos in my head as I stair at the building before me. _I can't be here. I need to leave now!_ As I turn around I'm met by his face. I drop my head and pray he didn't see me as I try to scurry away from this place.

"Louise?" His shaky voice says my name.

 _Shit!_ "Hey." I breath out trying to compose myself.

"You opened your gift." He says with a calm voice. It's not like I remember of him. I remember his voice being harsh and filled with angst. "Do you wanna come in for a few?" He asks pointing to the building he's staying in.

We get inside and I pull my headphones out and push my hood back. I look around the dull, lifeless apartment trying to figure out why I decided to come here and why I decided to come inside with him. He goes to the fridge and pulls out two bottles of water, handing one over to me. I half smile taking the water from him. _Louise you can still run from here. You don't have to stay here._ I walk the big nearly empty room before I take a seat on the sofa that appears to have come with the lifeless room. I open the water and a small sip in the hopes of calming my nerves, it was worth a shot. My hearts pounding nearly out of my chest and I can tell he is just as uncomfortable as I am in this holo silence.

"Why," I say quickly but before I can finish my thought he's laughing. "Are you on something freak-a-zoid?" I snap.

"I'm not on shit." He says relaxing. "It's just it's so awkward in here and when you spoke it caught me off I wasn't sure how to react."

"It is rather weird." I agree with him. "Why did you come back?" _Why did you give me a vague letter and a pink bunny?_

"I wasn't happy where I was." He answers "My whole life is here. I grew up in this town I didn't think I could stay away any longer, so I packed up and shipped out. Now I'm back and after the fall out with my parents I had to find my own place."

"Dull, lifeless, and holo." I say with a chuckle "Perfect place."

"Hey it's a start." He laughs "Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I could eat." I sigh and force a smile. _Louise just ask him already!_ "Why did you give me the gift? Why a bunny? Why the letter? Why all this, Logan?"

"Did you not like the bunny?" Logan says from behind me.

 _Way to go stupid brain and mouth!_ "I didn't say that." I say pulling my hood over my head trying to hide.

"I made a decision after seeing you yesterday to go for a walk which I don't usually do. While I was walking I found myself in front of a Swarovski crystal store and in the window was this little pink bunny." I can't see his face but I'm hanging on his every word. "I decided what the fuck I'll see how much it is for shits and giggles. Well an unspoken dollar amount later and I was walking out with this little pink bunny. I started walking back to the Wharf with this box in my jacket and I flashed back to the day we met. I replayed everything that ever happened between us, the ears, the closet, the melon, working for your father." He stops. I can feel my face become hot and the burn of tears starting to roll. "I ran home and wrote the first thing that came to mind on the card and then wrote the letter. When I was done I bagged it all up and went to leave. I got to the restaurant and slipped in with the crowd of people then sat at the booth. I wrote the address and last note just before giving you the bag. I saw you come in and was riddled with fear and just felt like I had to leave." I'm trying to relax myself. "I finally got the strength to stand and face you but I still ran."

"You're an idiot!" I say breathing hard. "You could walk into a store buy a stupid glass rabbit, write not one but three pointless notes, but you decided just to abandon all that for what?!"

"For fear that you'd just reject me and my apology, Louise." His voice is sturn.

"You eight years older than I am." I spit out my words like venom "What did you expect to happen?! Logan, I've hated you for years. All you did was torment me as a child and all you remember of it is a 'Cute little pink bunny'?!"

"Louise, it's so not like that!"

"How is it not?!" I stand up to face him tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my face. "What do you see a kid? A bunny?" I can't help myself from yelling at him "Well!? Which is it? Kid or bunny?"

"You know what I see, Louise?" He yells back at me. _This should be rich!_ "I see the most beautiful person I've ever seen before." His voice softens again "Louise, I saw you as a bratty little kid and nothing but a thorn in my side. I never went a single day without looking back and thinking about you. I knew I'd been a jerk and you have every right to be pissed off with me but when I saw you yesterday I just couldn't shake you and when I saw the bunny I though about the ears and how they were the reason we even became close even though it was why we hated each other if I hadn't taken your ears we wouldn't have had any reason to have talked, no One Eyed Snakes, no working at the restaurant, no closet" He pauses "Maybe closet, no wanting to chase you down after the melon hit me and you wouldn't be standing here today because I would have never had a reason to know you."

The tears streaming from my eyes burn like fire down my face but I stand there frozen. He walks around the couch and reaches out to me but I hit his chest and push him away. My attempts do nothing he pulls my shoulder and wraps his arms around me, my knees buckle and we both fall to the floor. I let out a weak sobbing scream into his chest. He just holds me there rocking back and forth whispering that everything's going to be okay. _Why are you crying you idiot!? How can he be like this? Does he actually care about me? Does he see me as a sister because of the age gap, a friend, or more?_ I start to relax and he finally lets me go and asks again about food. I laugh and whip away the remaining tears from my face. I take his hand to help me off the ground and I decide that maybe I should just stay a while longer.

"Yeah," I say softly "Food sounds good right about now."


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

We start to loosen up again and start talking about what's happened with each other over the last few years. It's like we've forgotten that we ever had a troubled past. Before long we're laughing and joking around like best friends. He tells me about the falling out and I tell him about my siblings leaving and how my group of friends hasn't changed much since he left. I tell him that soon I be on my own since Andy and Ollie are going away for college with Rudy. He asks what I plan to do and I tell him nothing. I tell him about my dad wanting me to stay with him at the restaurant and that it's not a bad thing to think about for a living.

"Working at the restaurant isn't where you really see your life is it?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Do you see yourself living in this shit hole for your life?" I respond with a sting of anger. "I don't want to do the whole college thing. I love the restaurant but it isn't where I see myself either."

"I don't want this life myself." He says getting up from the sofa. "You know what I see for my life?"

"A house?" I laugh out.

"Well, yes." He laughs back. "I see myself, working from home. I don't know yet what I want to do but office and customer serves is so not for me." I'm watching him fixated on his every move. "I see a nice house or at least a better place to call home. I see colors, bright and crazy colors. Mix matched furniture and dishes, and I see kids and a beautiful wife by my side." He seems lost in his own thoughts.

"Earth to Logan." I say waving my hands in the air. "Cute fantasy really but how do you even expect to do all that?"

"I see you in my future too." He smirks still lost. My heart sinks to my toes. _What does that mean?!_ "Nevermind," he's back. "I don't know but I can dream."

"Where do I fit in?" My hands are shaking.

"Forget it! It's late and dark, shouldn't you head home?"

Reluctantly I agree and I have him drive me home. The ride is quite and calm. When he pulls up to the door I get out and walk around to the driver's side window to say goodbye and thank you to him. I leaned down to eye level and said my bit, he did the no problem I had a great time routine but before I turn to leave I reach into the car grabbing his face and kissing him quickly before running off without a word. When I close the house door I peer out the peep hole and watch him pull away with a smile. I run to my room and strip down to my bra and underwear before flopping down on my bed. I look over at the little bunny sitting on my table, L.B., Louise Belcher, Logan Bush, Louise Bush. _Have you lost your goddamn mind?! He's eight years older than you Louise!_ "Age gap isn't even that big." _You are newly 18 he is 26, how is that not something you see?!_ My mind being at war with me isn't new but what if my subconscious is right. I doze off looking at the bunny thinking about what I'm going to do next.

The next morning I woke to find the house empty and the restaurant closed. Thinking not much of it I go and make something for breakfast. After eating I clean up my mess and decide to watch some T.V. but it's too early for anything good so I go back to my room and start to clean up. When I finish cleaning my room sit on my floor and try to figure out what to do next. I look at the time and it's not even noon, I lay down arms and legs stretched out like a star fish on my floor. "There is nothing to do!" I exclaim to myself I take a deep breath in and get a nose burning B.O. smell. "GROSS!" I yell out rolling onto my stomach. "Looks like I need a shower, Kushi Kopi." I laugh picking up the nightlight off the floor and grabbing a towel.

In the shower I begin to feel a peaceful calming feeling come over me. The hot water running down my body is like a relief of sorts. After I wash my hair and my body, I shave and then I crouch down holding my knees to my chest letting the water run down my back. My thoughts begin to wander back and forth from childhood to yesterday. I've never had feelings like this before. Hating Logan was the strongest feeling I ever had but now that hate was gone and I can't remember what it felt like to feel that way. The only crush I'd ever had was BooBoo from Boyz4Now and the only kiss I'd ever had was with Rudy.

 _What does it all mean to you? What do you mean to him? He's older than you Louise, he got you a bunny for your birthday. A fucking crystal bunny and said it reminded him of you! How?! Are you a little kid, a bunny is a baby rabbit, so does he see you as a baby because of your age gap? Is it a way of saying your fragile? Let's be honest everyone knows you're fragile emotionally. Why did you even kiss him anyways what was the point of it? What if you drove him away by kissing him! What if you made thing super awkward!_

I run my fingers through my hair brushing away the thoughts eating away at my mind. The jumbled thoughts begin to vanish as I stand back up and allow the warm water wash away everything from my mind. I finish up and turn the water off. I stay in the shower letting the water run off my body before I get out an dry off and head to my room with my towel on. I get in and toss on a bra and underwear, I pull a tank top and shorts out of my dresser and put them on too. Once dressed I shut off the lights and head to the Wharf to see Mickey, he usually has something cool going on.

When I get to the Wharf I lock up my bike and ask the ticket guy where Mickey is only to find that he's not there today. I still head in and play a few games and go on a few rides too. I run into Mr. Fischoeder and we talk about the restaurant and his newest investment. Hard to believe the man is in his 60s with how much he does still. I part ways with him and he says the same "Always nice talking with you my favorite Belcher." I head over to the edge of the pier and stare out at the water trying to imagine myself living somewhere else. _The countryside would be nice but to little to do you'd get bored. Big city has a lot to do but too many people. Small town would be fun, stuff to do, not too many people kind of like here._ Doesn't matter what place I pick my little tourist attraction town is where I belong.

"Louise?" His voice calls out my name. "Hey, wow I don't think I have ever seen you out of baggy clothes."

"Yeah, baggy is where I'm most comfortable but I thought what the hell it's too hot for a sweater." I lie I have plenty of sleeveless sweaters that hide my figure I was just to lazy to find one. "What are you doing here?"

"How can I come back to town and not explore the Wharf?" he jokes "It is still a hell hole!"

"Yeah it is!" I laugh. "Sorry about yesterday. I over stepped."

He takes my hand and brushes the hair from my face with his free hand. "You didn't over step nor should you be sorry for anything." He really has matured from the jerky teenager I used to know. "If anyone should be sorry it's me. I'm not leading you on or trying to get to you because you're legal, which I'm sure it's run through your mind." He cups my cheek in his hand. "Louise, I get that I haven't always been the best person to be around. I know I did some really shitty things to you and I do not blame you if you hate me."

"I don't hate you!" I exclam cutting him off "Not anymore. I'll admit I hated you once upon a time but we were kids. Logan, I was 9 when we met and you were 17. We were too young to know any better or rather I was to young and you were going through hell at home."

"I shouldn't have taken my anger with my parents out on you." He stops me "You were a pesky little kid who followed me around for a day because I took your ears away!" He laughs dropping his hand. "I realize the day our moms took us to that seminar for mothers and daughters and we were locked in that closet that I didn't hate you at all and that picking on you was just a way I could keep you coming back to me. I didn't know it then but I know it now and even if it isn't romantic, if age is a problem for you or your family, I don't want to leave you again." He lifts my chin forcing me to meet his gaze. "I want to be apart of your life in anyway you seem fit."

I smile and hug him tight wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "Age is a number isn't it? Besides you just said it yourself I am legal now so it's not like a romantic relationship is out of the question." I say pulling away to look at him. "I want you in my life Logan. I don't have anyone to annoy now that my siblings and friends are gone."

Without warning he kisses me and I kiss him back. I feel a sort of warmth and calm come over me as he kisses me. I pull away with a laugh and let him go but taking his hand and leading him away. We go under the pier and sit in the sand, watching the waves crash on the shore just seemed right. I lay my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me holding on to my waist. We sit there for a while and talk about random things. As we watched the sunset he kissed the top of my head and told me we should get going before it gets too late. I agree and we head back to the restaurant, only to once again find the place empty. I shrug it all off and lock my bike up in the ally. I unlock the apartment and invite him up for something to eat but he declines and gives me a sweet kiss goodbye. When I get up to the apartment I check around to find it how I left it. I decide to pop in a movie and relax on the couch but next thing I know I'm out cold. I never even heard my parents come home or feel the blanket they put on me.


	6. Chapter 6: Dreaming About You

**Chapter 6: Dreaming About You**

 _What is that? I call out seemingly to myself "Hey! Who's out there? Where am I?!"_

 _"Babe, relax." Logans voice wakes me from a dream I can't even remember._

 _Wait why is Logan here when I fell asleep I was alone. Wasn't I? I can't remember falling asleep at all actually and I'm not even sure where I am actually. Logan lays back down next to me and falls asleep. He's shirtless but I can feel that he has pants on. I'm in my usual sleepwear, a sports bra and underwear. I slip out of the bed and sneak out of the room. When I turn around to see where I am I find myself in Logan's apartment only somethings different. The once lifeless and dull space is full of color and life. It doesn't feel holo anymore either, it feels like a home._

 _I decide to explore the space starting with the living area. I look at the pictures on the wall they're all of us being silly and rather adorable. The last picture I find is of us like the others but in this one I'm not facing him and he's down on one knee. I never thought to look at myself before seeing this picture but sure enough a beautiful engagement ring is there staring me in the face. It has little pink and green stones on the rose gold band with a decent sized heart shaped diamond front and center. I take it off to examine it and find it has an inscription that reads ' **My little bunny'** I put it back on and continue my exploring._

 _I come to the kitchen and find that there's mismatched dishes, I can't help but laugh at this little detail of his imaginary life that made it's way into our real life. Other than random dishes the kitchen is an uneventful search. I move on down the hall and find an office. I see a picture of us on the desk that looks like it's from the same day as the engagement photo. I assume the office is Logan's and it looks like he's doing some kind of at home business and given the tax paper and checks it looks like he's doing great. I turn to leave and see a calendar it's open to October but it's summer not fall. As I step closer I see date circled, October 16th, written in the box it says "Wedding day"._

 _I leave the office and explore random rooms before heading back to the bedroom where Logan is still sleeping. I look around the dark room trying to see if there's anything interesting. I find the little crystal bunny sitting on the dresser next to it is Kushi Kopi. Walking over to the bed I kick the bed frame really hard and fall to the ground in pain "Son of a bitch!" I yell out "Fuck!"_

 _"Are you okay?" Logan says leaning over the footboard "What did you do?"_

 _"Oh nothing just broke my foot on the fucking bed!" I snap_

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 _"Yes, Logan, I kicked the bed on purpose not like I was trying to be quite or anything!"_

 _"Relax," He says turning on the light "let me take a look at your shattered foot."_

 _"Ow!" I pull my foot away from his hand "That hurt asshole!"_

 _"Calm down and let me see. I need to know if we have to take a trip to the ER."_

 _"Fine."_

 _I let him take my foot wincing in pain from his touch. He looks for cuts, bruising, and swelling. He can see a bruise that has started to form on the tops of my toes and notices a bit of swelling. He helps me up and asks me to walk on it but the second my toes touch the floor I'm down on the ground in excruciating pain. Logan helps me up again and sits me on the bed. He tells me that he's taking me to the ER and that I might of actually broken my foot or at least broken a toe or two. He helps me into pj pants and a shirt then puts my sandals. He helps me to the car and drives us to the ER._

 _After 2 hours at the ER we're finally back home. I broke 2 toes, sprained a third, and fractured a fourth all the small toes big toe was untouched. I lay down in bed a bit numb from pain meds they gave me in the office. When Logan gets into bed he moves close to me hovering over me. He doesn't say anything to me just leans down and gives me a kiss. I put my arms around him and he kisses with more passion than before. I feel one of his hands on my side and the other pulling at the hem of my shirt. I push myself up and pull the shirt off myself, he instantly puts his lips on my neck and gently kisses up and down my neck._

 _I begin to breath heavy and can feel my body begin to tremble as he continues to leave soft kisses all over my body. He's gently massaging my breasts and softly moving his hands up and down my body always stopping before getting to my crotch. It's like he's trying to tease me and it seems to be working if my breathing and body movements are to be believed. At this point we're both completely undressed and he's still going on with his tease. After a little more of his playing he lines himself up with me and starts to slide inside of me. I close my eyes and relax myself preparing for what's to come._

 ***CHOO CHOO, CHOO CHOO, CHOO CHOO***

I open my eyes to look at him but I find myself in the livingroom of my house. The T.V. is muted but playing infomercials for some cooking product. I sit up, still breathing fast and drenched in sweat. I think about how vivid my dream was everything seemed and felt so real almost like it was really happening. I check my foot and find that it's fine but I can feel the pain from the dream. _Louise you are going crazy isn't it obvious? Why else would you dream that you were living with, engaged to, and almost having sex with Logan? You're just going crazy._

I get off the couch and walk to my room, plopping down on my bed with a bounce. Glancing at Kushi and the bunny sitting on my table I just think to myself that at least he was cool with letting such an important part of my childhood move in with me in my little dream world. I think about the pictures I saw while walking around in the dream home and how happy we looked. I can't remember being that happy. I think of the ring I was wearing and begin to feel weird not wearing one. _If you want a ring go get one tomorrow you have the money for one. Better yet you have some in your dresser from high school._ I laugh at how silly I'm being over a dumb dream. I undress and grab shorts and a sports bra. I sit up in bed for a little while reading before I call it a night for real.


End file.
